Curiosity, Phone Convos, & Near Death Experiences
by Lilith Knight
Summary: I hate these. Um... Rogue is talking on the phone to someone. Kitty and Evan decide they're going to find out who.


Title: Curiosity, Phone Conversations, and Near Death Experiences  
  
Author: Lilith Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine... I'd be far nicer to them. Oh, yeah, and certain annoying characters who shall remain nameless would now be deceased.  
  
Summary: I hate these. Um... Rogue is talking on the phone to someone. Kitty and Evan decide they're going to find out who.  
  
Rating: PG-13 'cause there's almost always swearing in my fics.  
  
Spoilers: One little scene from "Shadowed Past." Oh, and there's a passing mention "Power Surge" but no major spoilers there.  
  
Feedback: Be it good, bad or ugly... send it anyway. Lol.  
  
Comments: I was bored... This came of an idea I had about who Rogue was REALLY talking to on the phone in "Shadowed Past". I know, I know. I'm obsessed.  
  
Dedication: Courtney, just 'cause I know she'd get a kick out of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue walked by, talking animatedly on the phone. "Ah loved the part where it turned inta a snake and-... Yeah! Wasn't it?..... Um-hmmm... The British guy was cool..... Raht....... No, she was too goody-goody........ Oh, yeah with all those fluffy pink clouds.... Ugh. Talk about disturbin'..."  
  
Evan was sitting at the kitchen table with Kitty. He was supposed to be doing homework and she was supposed to be helping but neither of those things were happening at the moment. So they watched Rogue pace back and forth, continuing her side of the conversation in between munching on some fiesta-style tortilla chips.  
  
"So, like, who do you think it is?" Kitty asked Evan excitedly.   
  
He looked over at her, less than enthusiastic. "Probably Risty."  
  
"No way!" Kitty protested. "I'm telling you, it's like, totally some guy."  
  
"Rogue? Miss Untouchable? With a guy? I think you've been spending waaay to much time on that laptop. It's messing with your mind or something. It's just Risty."  
  
"Watch. I'll, like, totally prove it's not her." Kitty raised her voice. "Hey, Rogue, can I talk to Risty for a sec?"  
  
Rogue turned with an annoyed expression. "It's not Risty.... Yeah, just mah annoyin' roommate. Ah cain't wait till Ah get mah own room.... Uh-huh....."  
  
Kitty shot Evan a smug look. "See?"  
  
"Okay, so it's not Risy. So what? Doesn't mean she's talking to a guy." He watches as Rogue giggled suddenly and then blushed. Evan's mouth dropped in shock. "Did she just-?" Kitty nodded. "Okaaaay. I could be wrong... So who do you think it is?"  
  
Kitty smacked him in the shoulder. "That's what I just ASKED! Pay ATTENTION!!"  
  
"Ow. Chill. Did you try pushing 'redial' when she was away from the phone?"  
  
"Yes, but she caught me before he picked up and totally went ballistic. I'm NOT doing that again, she might, like, kill or something, but if you want to risk your life..."  
  
"Not really. Let's find Jean then."  
  
"She isn't gonna go for that, Evan. She's been, like, super respectful people's privacy ever since she went all 'Carrie'."  
  
"You KNOW the Prof won't do it. She's our best bet."  
  
  
  
"I'm NOT going to look inside her mind just so you two can know who she's talking to!" Jean told them angrily from the doorway of her room.  
  
At that moment, Rogue, still on the phone and more or less oblivious to the world, walked by. "No, you are... You are... Aw... No, ya're cutah... You are..."  
  
Jean faltered. "Well, maybe one little peek..." she put her fingers to her temples.  
  
Rogue stopped dead and turned with a furious look on her face. "Stay outta mah head, Jean. Ya think I didn't learn anythin' when I touched ya? Ya're not gettin' in and if ya'll can't keep yoah noses out mah personal life I'm gonna have to break 'em off along with a few other important body parts. Got it?" she snarled, before turning back to the phone. "Gawd, is it too much ta ask for a li'l privacy 'round here? If it's not sharin' a room with a li'l busybody then it's a telepathy pryin' inta my thoughts.... Yeah.... Why should Ah? They coulda asked.... Well, no.... No.... Uh-huh.... Yeah.... It's almost enough ta make me wish Ah was back at the Brotherhood. THEY, at least, would left me alone...... Yeah.... No, I didn't get their new cd yet... It is?.... Cool!" She moved down the hall, away from them.  
  
Jean had paled slightly. "Maybe we should just leave her alone," she said guiltily as she backed into her room and shut the door.  
  
"NOW what do we do?" Evan muttered. Kitty lit up as she got an idea.  
  
  
  
Kitty, with Evan in tow, phased through the wall of one of the rooms, startling Kurt. "Ahhh! Can't you use ze door like normal people?"  
  
"Yeah, like you can complain, Mr. I-teleport-wherever-I-want-to-go," Kitty said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
"Anyway, we need your help."  
  
Kurt was suspicious and rightly so. "Vit Vhat?"  
  
"Rogue has a boyfriend and we want to know who he is." Evan blurted. Kitty glared at him.  
  
"I don't know..." Kurt murmured, hesitant.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease, Kurt?" Kitty begged, giving him her cutest sad face.  
  
He caved with a sigh. "Alright, alright. Just stop looking at me like zat."  
  
  
  
Kurt clung to the ceiling of Rogue and Kitty's room and wondered for the hundredth time how Kitty managed to talk him into these things. He was waiting for Rogue to leave the phone long enough so he could steal it, and it was taking what seemed like forever.  
  
"Okay, Ah have to go... You too. Bye."  
  
'Yes! She finally hung up!' Kurt's sudden elation was temporarily squashed when she started dialing again, but it was only a quick call to Risty for her history homework.  
  
"Now where did Ah put that history book?" Rogue muttered to herself as she left the room.  
  
'Success!' Kurt thought triumphantly as he dropped down and teleported away with his prize.  
  
  
  
*Bamf!* Evan and Kitty coughed at the cloud of brimstone smoke.   
  
"Kuuurt," Kitty whined. "Can't you, like, do that in the hall?"  
  
"Look, I got it. Quit complaining." Kitty pounced, snatching the phone out of his hands. "You're velcome," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, Rogue, let's find out who lover boy is." Kitty murmured with a slightly manic gleam in her eyes. Both Kurt and Evan looked slightly disturbed. She pressed the first button. It was a book store. The second was what sounded like a goth club. The third was Risty. Kitty frowned at the phone and then continued her search. None of the people on the quick-dial buttons were male. Kitty was NOT happy.  
  
"Ooh! I had a thought!" Evan spoke up suddenly.  
  
Kurt grinned. "Was it lonely?"  
  
"Hey, not cool. Anyway, what if Rogue's a lesbian and she was talking to a chick?" His eyes glazed over and Kitty and Kurt both slapped him upside the head. "Oww!" The phone rang before they could start verbally abusing Evan. Kitty pressed the on button and put it to her ear.  
  
"Chere?" purred rich male voice with a Cajun accent.   
  
Now Kitty's eyes were glazed over. "Oh, my God..." she mouthed.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
Kurt took the phone from her unresisting hand. "Hello?"  
  
"Who is dis? Where's Rogue?"  
  
"Who are YOU?"  
  
"Y' didn't answer m' questions, why should I answer yers?"  
  
"You- you-"  
  
Kitty, having come out of her daze snatched the phone from the still stuttering Kurt.  
  
"So are you, like, Rogue's boyfriend or what?"  
  
"...Y' be dat annoyin' roomie o' hers, no?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, yes, but I'm NOT annoying!"  
  
"Y' stole her phone an' 'stuck yer noses int' her personal life.' Wha' would y' call it?"  
  
"Looking out for her best interests."  
  
"Don' y' t'ink she's a bit more qualified t' judge dan you?"  
  
"She didn't tell us anything about you! You could, like, be a stalker or something."  
  
"I'm no', and did y' even bother askin' her?"  
  
"Well... no..."  
  
"Know wha' I t'ink? Y' need t' get a life."  
  
"Hey, I HAVE a life!"  
  
"Oui, an' dat's jus' so obvious by de way y' been actin'," he returned sarcastically.  
  
"Oooh! You- you-" This time is was Evan's turn to take the phone from Kitty.  
  
"Look, man, just tell us who you are."  
  
"Non."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y' heard me. I'm no' tel'in' y' wha' y' wanna know, but I AM tel'in' Rogue wha' y' did. She deserves t' know she can't even trust her so-called friends. If y' start run'in' now y' might at least have a chance at survivin.'"  
  
"No! Don't tell her!"  
  
"Tell me what? That y'all are a bunch o' sneaky li'l shits who feel it's yer Gawd given raht ta know every SINGLE aspect o' mah life?"  
  
The three co-conspirators turned toward the now open door and the gothic girl who had appeared there unnoticed, wearing identical deer-in-the-headlights expressions. She looked and sounded extremely pissed. They knew for sure she was when she yanked off one of her gloves. Kurt bamfed away and Kitty dragged Evan through the wall. Rogue walked over to the abandoned cell phone and picked it up. "Remy?"  
  
"Hello, chere. Trouble?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah. The offah still open?"  
  
"Y' know it is, but I t'ought y' said de Prof wouldn' go for dat."  
  
"He won't, but if Ah don't get outta this nuthouse Ah'm gonna snap foh sure."  
  
"When y' gonna come down?"  
  
"This weekend maybe. They don't know where ya live, raht?"  
  
"Non, chere. I didn' tell dem not'in'."  
  
"Good. They'd probably follow me. Ah swear Ah'm the only sane one in this entiah house."   
  
THE END... Sequel anyone? 


End file.
